Nevis Xalfin
Nevis Xalfin is a character in Mini-Grand 2802 Profile Sponsor: Nevis only knows him as Lord Lixon. Lixon has thus far only revealed his outward appearance; a simple black cloak with a nice black tophat, with gentlemen's wear underneath. Not much else is known to Nevis. Biography: Once part of the proud race of Sivians, his ancestors were forced to lift their cities into the skies to avoid a...monstrosity known as the Crawling Death. Several hundred years after this incident, Nevis found himself exploring the floating islands of Xan when he accidently triggered and old teleporter. Of course the area was off-limits, but nooooo, he refused to listen. The thing sent him on a one way trip to the surface, into one of the cities that failed to lift into the sky. Here, he discovered the nature of the thing that his ancestors fled; a bioweapon that would devour any living creature and assimilate it's subconscious into itself. The short version of the story is that humans absorbed by the thing were able to gain control from within, and together with Nevis and those in the sky, they were able to push back the uncontrolled Crawling Death into its origin; an off-world portal. Nevis had taken grave injuries at one point, and part of the human hive mind Crawling Death (Named Black Death to differentiate between the two) had merged with him to stabilize his injuries. At the last moment, the hostile Crawling Death triggered something within the portal that sucked everything within a 5 mile radius into the portal, and sealing it shut. Nevis found himself floating in a void, now merged somewhat with the Crawling and Black Deaths within his left arm and leg. They took on the form of solid black shining steel, though they replaced his bones and muscles. It was here, that Nevis encountered Lord Lixon, who gave him a choice; fight and live, or float here in a void, forever. The choice was obvious. Description: Long hair, about neck length with bangs in the front. He sometimes wears his hair up in a ponytail. Black hair, green eyes. Being born at high altitude, conditions that are common (low oxygen, etc) are of no issue. Items/Abilities: Lixon needed a champion, and in his interworld travels, found Nevis in his void location. Nevis himself has control over both the Black and Crawling Deaths, though the crawling death in his left arm may refuse to listen at times. When in complete control, they can shapeshift into objects up to 5 times the size of Nevis's arm/leg without any issue. Any more than that, and weakness in whatever they shapeshift into will being to occur. He communicates to both via telepathy, and so far, it's been giving him a giant headache having to deal with 3 entities in one body. Nevis has one solar powered rifle, and a strong titanium/diamond weave blade that he picked up on the surface of his planet. As for armor, he has only light clothing, although the deaths can cover his body within a few milliseconds. The covering formed in this case is harder than titanium, though energy, magic and things harder than titanium will do damage without too much of a proble Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunners